happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stanley's Cup
Stanley's Cup is a fan episode. Starring *Stan Featuring *Puffy *The Mousecrazy Siblings *Gaston *Honeybear *Raymond *Random *Opal and Mystery *Sunset *Pop *Cub *Bun *Pucky Apperences *Hawkeye *Robotron *Bro and Tyke *Toxicity *Mole Plot Stan is shown carrying groceries however accidentally bumps into Hawkeye. Stan says sorry but since he can only say idiot, Hawkeye takes this as a threat and starts mauling him. Stan starts to drive his car and Hawkeye starts running after him. Stan starts speeding and later is pulled over by Robotron. He says Stan that he has to do community service Stan says idiot, which offends Robotron as he forces Stan to coach the tree town hockey team "The Squishy Grapes" later at the hockey ring Stan blows his whistle a tells start everyone to start training. However since he can only say idiot the team members all get angry we'll Puffy cries. Suddenly Stan gets an idea, Later Stan sends the team members to his personally bootcamp he threats everyone to go into there or he'll throw scorpions at them. Everyone (except Pucky) starts to climb the ladder, Pucky can't due for his hockey sticks he tries eating them. But has scorpions thrown at him. Opal, Mystery, Sunset and Random try to use there wings but Stan gets mad at throws a beehive at them Gaston tries to shoot the bees but actually shoots Honeybear. Who was eating the honey some time later to get out of the bootcamp they half to zip line out. Raymond suggests using a cracker he has in his pocket and tries to zip line on it but the zip line breaks and so does the bootcamp. Later the game is about to begin but at the players are weak and tired but Stan starts yelling at them. The game starts and the team tiredly heads in. Honeybear slips on the puck and gets his head stuck to the ice. As Raymond goes to help him, Gaston attempts to hit the puck that speeds past the two with his pistol. He accidentally shoots Sunset in the leg while Pucky accidentally cuts Sunset and Gaston's heads off with his hockey sticks. Random flies towards the puck until she sees a lemon on the ice. Shes flies at the lemon, pushing Bun into the net where he gets sliced. Pucky gasps as he accidentally slices through Honeybear's head with his skates. Pucky slams into the wall as Stan watches his team fall like flies. Stan yells at his team. Puffy attempts to knock the puck away from the net but sends it through Bro and Raymond's heads. Random grabs the lemon and sucks on it. Tyke skates into the lemon, causing lemon juice to go in his eyes. As Tyke covers his eyes, The Mousecrazy Siblings chase after the puck, slicing through the net when Tyke crashes into them. One of Pucky's skates go flying, cutting Puffy's head off. Stan yells at his team as the only remaining player, Raymond, attempts to run away from the game. When he gets home, Stan hangs himself in depression. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Under Construction